Please, remember me Pausado
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: Sherlock regresa después de años de su supuesta muerte, planeando como buscar el perdón de John, ¿Qué pasa cuando se entere de que su John ya no existe?
1. Capitulo 1 - Adiós

**Please, remember me**

 **Autora:** Rin Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:** Sherlock de la BBC no me pertenece, si lo hiciera John y Sherlock estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** Relación hombre x hombre, Johnlock , se sitúa después de "The _Reichenbach Fall"_

 **Notas** : Soy novata en esto de los fics, pueden hacerme comentarios constructivos para ayudarme a mejorar, perdonen las faltas de ortografía que existan

Espero les guste mi historia

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Adiós**

El día comenzaba relativamente bien, había logrado evitar una crisis parlamentaria que me había mantenido fuera por medio mes el día anterior y logrado cancelar y posponer las citas que tenía para este día y ahora me encontraba terminando de cerrar los botones de uno de mis clásicos trajes de tres piezas hechos a la medida, todo debía salir bien ese día.

Gire para observar el pequeño artefacto telefónico que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche, no faltaría mucho para que este sonara, se había hecho habitual que él doctor Watson llamara a primera hora de la mañana, hoy no sería la excepción, era un día muy importante para él, mi deber era brindarle todo el apoyo que necesitara y mantenerlo a salvo, lo había prometido.

En lo que mi tan esperada llamada llegaba decidí el revisar el último informe de la vigilancia del doctor Watson, al parecer había comenzado a mover los muebles del departamento que antes ocupaba con mi hermano y a aumentar sus tiempos en el hospital, probablemente desea aumentar sus ingresos y buscar un nuevo lugar para quedarse y está considerando que muebles puede llevarse a su nuevo hogar, los recuerdos en el departamento deben ser sumamente dolorosos para él.

Una vez Gregory me comento que encontró al doctor Watson arrodillado abrazando el violín que antes fuera de Sherlock con la cabeza recargada en el sillón del mismo cuando fue a visitarlo y que tardo horas en convencerlo a levantarse.

Cambiar de vivienda será un buen cambio de ambiente para el doctor, ya es tiempo de que siga adelante con su vida.

Más tarde me encargaría de pedir una lista de los lugares a los que el doctor Watson había frecuentado en las últimas semanas, necesitaba analizar qué lugar era el que había elegido el doctor Watson para su nuevo hogar, desplegar a los agentes que había colocado para su seguridad en la nueva zona, cambiar las cámaras del CCVT para ampliar la zona de vigilancia y analizar los antecedentes de todos las personas que rodearan la zona.

Según el reporte del terapeuta del doctor, al parecer él lucia más relajado y calmado que en semanas anteriores y estaba comenzando a aceptar la muerte de Sherlock, eso era un gran paso adelante, algo que encontraba favorecedor, después de "la caída" el doctor Watson lucia completamente devastado, por esa misma razón me había encargado de retirar la fiel arma que el doctor poseía poco después de ese suceso traumático, no quería dejar tentaciones a la mano del pobre doctor.

Hoy sería el primer aniversario de la "caída" de Sherlock por lo que será un día difícil para el doctor, termine de revisar los informes que no mostraban ningún señal que debiera preocuparme y espere los pocos minutos que faltaban para mí llamada.

Sin ningún margen de error, a la hora exacta escuche mi teléfono sonar con la melodía que estratégicamente había escogido para las llamadas del doctor Watson, sin importar donde me encontrara siempre contestaría sus llamadas, sabía que el necesitaba de hablar con alguien y él consideraba que yo podía entender perfectamente su dolor.

Acepte la llamada sin demora.

-Buenos días, doctor Watson.

 _-Buenos días, Mycroft._

Su voz sonaba tranquila, era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy, doctor Watson?

Una pequeña risa se escuchó atreves del teléfono, ese sonido me extraño, ¿serían nervios tal vez?

 _-Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Mycroft._

Sonaba completamente sincero, una sensación de alivio me invadió, ruidos de movimientos llegaron atreves de la línea, ¿se encontraba moviendo cosas?

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Tiene planes para el día de hoy doctor Watson?

 _-Tengo algo preparado, pero creo terminare pronto con los preparativos y me iré._

¿Preparativos?, Anthea no me había comentado que el doctor tuviera planes para este día, los primeros días después de "la caída" el doctor Watson había pasado enfrente de la tumba de Sherlock por horas en un estado catatónico, con ayuda de Gregory había conseguido que el doctor regresara al 221B, más era usual que el doctor visitara continuamente la tumba de Sherlock y llorara por varias horas o simplemente llevara flores, ¿estaría planeando ir a visitar la tumba de Sherlock el solo?, o, ¿Estaba planeando mudarse este día?, el doctor Watson era alguien difícil de deducir, tal y como Sherlock había dicho.

 _-¿Quieres saber algo Mycroft?_

Su voz comenzaba a mostrar sufrimiento, probablemente pronto comenzaría a llorar por la línea, detuve mis cavilaciones para prestarle toda la atención necesaria que él requeriría.

-Por su puesto doctor, puede contarme lo que quiera.

Atreves de la línea, pude escuchar unos ligeros sollozos.

 _-¡Yo sé que él era real, no importa lo que los demás piensen, siempre creeré en él!...nunca se lo dije... ¿debía decírselo, verdad?...él no debía morir así... ¡alguien tan asombroso no debería terminar así ... ¿Por qué no se lo dije? , sabes Mycroft..._

Parecían pensamientos dispersos a los cuales no podía darles forma y con una rota voz me confesaba, probablemente era a la primer persona que le confesaba esas ideas.

 _-Él se convirtió sin darme cuenta en mi razón de vivir..._

Sonaba completamente desesperado

 _-He estado soñando con él..._

-Puede contarme sus sueños doctor, posiblemente se sienta mejor...

 _-Normalmente me encuentro corriendo al St. Bart's, la multitud me impide acercarme...después lo veo saltar, corro y estiro mis manos para atraparlo..._

Algunos hipidos le impiden continuar.

 _-...él pasa entre mis dedos hasta golpear el suelo...mis pies comienzan a mancharse con su sangre... sus rizos se encuentran empapados en ella...si solo hubiera llegado antes...si hubiera estado para él...¡Esto no hubiera pasado!_

-Doctor, ni usted ni yo hubiéramos podido saber que él pensaría hacer tal acto...

 _-¿Sabes?, cuando recuerdo esa escena sigo pensando que Sherlock lucia hermoso..._

El doctor suena histérico, debía tranquilizarlo antes de que el problema se agravara.

-Doctor tranquilizase todo estará bien...

 _...tu voz me gusta... me recuerdas tanto a Sherlock..._

"Él" era el nuevo nombre que el doctor usaba para referirse a Sherlock, siempre que alguien nombraba a Sherlock por su nombre en presencia del doctor, él solía mostrar una expresión de profundo dolor y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, con el tiempo las personas allegadas al doctor comenzaron a evitar el decir el nombre de mi hermano, que el doctor comenzara a llamar a Sherlock por su nombre comenzaba a preocuparme...

-Si quiere hablar de frente doctor Watson, puedo ir de inmediato...

 _-Eres muy amable Mycroft._

Ahora era yo el que soltaba una pequeña risa, debía encontrar alguna forma de animarlo...

 _-Es enserio Mycroft, has sido un gran apoyo para mí, no sé cómo me encontraría ahora sin tu ayuda, por eso creí que era correcto despedirme de ti..._

Una señal de alarma recorrió mi mente dejándome paralizado por unos instantes, no es posible que él estuviera pensando en "eso", no había ningún indicio para esa acción...

 _...esta llamada es mi... mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿No? Dejar una nota._

Esa frase la había escuchado antes, fue la misma que dijo Sherlok antes de saltar, me levante de golpe y busque rápidamente mi otro teléfono celular, comencé a mandarle un texto a Anthea...

-¿¡Doctor Watson donde se encuentra!?

Mi mente iba corriendo a todo lo que daba, se encontraba en el 221B o se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Sherlock estaba al decir esa frase...

 _-Por favor cuida de la señora Hudson, de Greg y de Harry..._

Anthea me mando mensaje avisando que ya había dado la alarma a los agentes que vigilaban al doctor y que un carro se dirigía para recogerme...

 _-Ire a reunirme con Sherlock..._

-¡John, existen otras soluciones!

 _-Adiós, Mycroft y gracias por todo..._

La llamada se cortó...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Capitulo 2 - Real

**Notas:** Gracias a los que han comentado sobre mi fic y han decidido seguir esta historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, al capítulo anterior lo volví a revisar y note algunos errores, ya los corregí y aumente un poco el texto por si desean leerlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Real**

El vuelo estaba convirtiéndose en algo completamente tedioso.

Todo era tan obvio y mundano, mi cerebro se atrofiaría con tanta estupidez reunida, ¿Por qué los demás no podían ver lo obvio? , ¡Estar con Anderson hubiera sido más emocionante que este estúpido vuelo!

Habían sido tres años, tres años lejos de Londres, de sus calles adoquinadas, su clima que prácticamente era un 80% nublado sin importar la estación del año, Londres y sus casos, Londres...y John.

Un poco de aburrimiento, para poder estar de nuevo con John no me mataría.

Cuando el avión al fin toco la pista di un suspiro de alivio, no había traído ninguna pertenencia conmigo salvo lo que traía puesto, por lo que no necesitaría perder más tiempo en ese avión, apenas la puerta se abriera podría seria libre.

Una vez pase los puertos de control, pude tomar una buena boconada de aire londinense, ¡Cuanto había extrañado a Londres!, ese refrescante aire matutino no existía en ningún lugar más que aquí.

 _-Sherlock_

Fue el sonido de mi nombre lo que me extrajo de mi pequeño paraíso, me gire para ver a mi "querido" hermano, vestía impecablemente como siempre y portaba una de sus sombrillas favoritas, bufé fastidiado por su recibimiento.

 _-Vamos Sherlock_

Lo vi girarse para encaminarse a la salida del aeropuerto, comencé a calcular las posibilidades para escapar del lugar, más al ver que Mycroft me veía por sobre su hombro a la espera de algún movimiento mío, deduje que mis posibilidades de escape eran bajas, probablemente tenia hombres en toda la manzana alrededor del aeropuerto, bufé con fastidio y lo seguí.

Uno de sus coches privados favorito nos esperaba, el chofer abrió las puertas para darnos el paso, me subí a regañadientes sentándome frente a Mycroft.

El coche comenzó a avanzar a través del trafico londinense, Mycroft dirigió su vista al exterior de la ventana, parecía querer prolongar lo que quería decirme, decidí dejar de prestarle atención, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

La más importante era el cómo decirle a John que mi "suicidio" había sido fingido sin que él me odiara o sufriera un ataque al corazón.

Había recibido información sobre John periódicamente por parte de Mycroft, ese había sido uno de nuestros acuerdos junto a la protección de John, la mayoría eran informes de su terapeuta e informes de los agentes que lo vigilaban sobre cambios de su rutina.

Pero esta vía de información había terminado abruptamente por parte de Mycroft, el me afirmo que lo hacía para evitar que alguien robara la información y pusiera en peligro la operación, pero yo moría por saber sobre John, ¡Habían sido tres años sin verlo! y ¡Dos años sin saber nada de él!, suspire frustrado, la escasa información que tenía no me ayudaba a encontrar algún plan brillante para mi reencuentro con John.

¿Seguiría viviendo en el 221B?- eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar, sería fácil convenserlo a regresar a casa, porque ese era su hogar.

¿Estaba saliendo con alguien?-esa pregunta es la que más me importaba, tras encontrarme alejado de él por tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería regresar con él, anhelaba verlo prepararme una taza de té aunque no se la pidiera, verlo enojarse conmigo por la desaparición de la leche, cuando me gritaba por las partes corporales en el refrigerador...

Quería volver a verlo, decirle lo mucho que había pensado en el en estos tres años, decirle lo maravilloso que era, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba...

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente, necesitaba saber más de John, ya no podía soportar estar lejos de mi blogger, frustrado redirigí mi mirada al único que podía darme la información que necesitaba, Mycroft.

\- ¿Y bien, tienes algo que decirme?- me cruce de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada en espera de que me respondiera, Mycroft dejo de ver por la ventana y enfoco su vista en mí, había algo extraño en él, parecía incluso nervioso, descruzo las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas, un gesto que demostraba ansiedad.

 _-Lo hiciste muy bien Sherlock, lograste desmantelar una de las peores amenazas a Londres..._

-¡No quiero hablar de eso Mycroft!, ¡Quiero que me hables de John!

 _-Preferiría que habláramos en mi casa sobre ese tema en particular, Sherlock-_ bajo la mirada para observar sus manos con detenimiento, ¿Por qué mi hermano me estaba torturando así?, ¿Quería que le suplicara por información?, con gusto lo haría con tal de saber de John.

-Mycroft...por favor...

Vi como se tensó de golpe ante mí suplica, sus reacciones eran extrañas, suspiro audiblemente y enfoco su mirada en mí, algo en su forma de mirarme me hizo estremecer.

 _-Muy bien, quería tomar este tema con calma y en un lugar más tranquilo, pero parece que no serás capaz de esperar más, voy a darte la información sobre el doctor Watson que deseas, por favor quiero que escuches todo hasta el final, ¿Entiendes?_

El rumbo de la conversación estaba poniéndome ansioso, asentí con la cabeza y dirigí toda mi atención a Mycroft.

 _-Un tiempo después de tu "muerte" el doctor Watson comenzó a llamarme todos los días para hablar..._

-¿Hablar?, ¿Por qué quería hablar contigo?- John y mi hermano no se relacionaban en nada, John no hablaría con Mycroft a no ser que este lo invitara (secuestrara) a verlo.

 _-Por favor no interrumpas, Sherlock, creo que el doctor consideraba que al ser tu hermano entendería mejor su dolor y podríamos brindarnos apoyo mutuamente..._

Esa deducción sonaba convincente, John era muy sensible por lo que posiblemente necesitara apoyarse en alguien que entendiera lo que el sentía, John probablemente considero que Mycroft al ser mi hermano lo entendería.

 _-Como te decía comenzamos a hablar por teléfono diariamente, el día de tu aniversario de "muerte" no fue la excepción, prepare todo para estar disponible ese día por cualquier eventualidad...-_ él me miro fijamente analizándome antes de proseguir.

 _-La razón por la que deje de enviarte información sobre el doctor Watson fue a causa de un suceso que paso ese día._

Fruncí el ceño, ¡Me había mentido otra vez!, no había sido por protección, ¡Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo!,¿Qué es lo que había pasado?, me intrigaba el saber por qué decidió tomar esa decisión.

 _-Antes de recibir la llamada usual del doctor, revise los informes sobre su vigilancia y de su terapeuta, por lo que vi a simple vista el doctor había comenzado a hacer turnos extras en la clínica y a mover muebles del departamento que compartían..._

-Planeaba mudarse-Afirme ante la información que me acababa de blindar, así que John ya no estaba en el 221B, debía investigar su nueva ubicación...

 _-Parece que tanto tú como yo subestimamos al doctor...-_ él sonrió tensamente.-yo pensé lo mismo al ver esa información, pero la realidad fue diferente...

El tono de voz de Mycroft me distrajo de mis planes, ese tono que comenzaba a asustarme, algo malo había sucedido...

 _-La llamada trascurrió relativamente normal al comienzo... -_ volvió a hacer una pausa para analizar mis reacciones, su rostro reflejaba culpa. _-¡No se cómo no vi los pequeños indicios!_

El me miraba fijamente esperando que yo dedujera lo que había pasado, la frase de Mycroft, su nerviosismo al hablarme de John...mi boca se secó de golpe, un pensamiento fatídico me golpeo, John no podría haber hecho eso, John jamás haría algo así...

-Mycroft...dime que... por favor dime que John, no...

Sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías y me dio un apretón tratando de reconfortarme, mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

 _-Sherlock, lo último que escuche en la llamada fue_ , " _...esta llamada es mi... mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿No? Dejar una nota."_

 _Sentí que un puñal atravesaba mi corazón, ¿Así se había sentido Joh_ _n cuando yo dije esas palabras?, ¿Había sentido esta desesperación?, ¿Esta angustia?_

 _-Me encargo a su hermana, tu casera y a Gregory, me dijo que iría a reunirse contigo y me agradeció..._

 _Aleje mis manos de Mycroft, eso no podía ser real, John era fuerte, John era la persona más valiente que conocía._

 _-¡No!, ¡Mientes!, ¡John jamás haría algo así!_ _, John no..._

 _Me empuje lo más que podía al asiento del coche, quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de Mycroft_ _, no quería oír más._

 _-Sherlock, cuando note las señales en la llamada comencé a mover a los hombres que lo vigilaban, no podía saber dónde se encontraba, estaba dividido entre Baker Street y el St. Bart's, el doctor fue ubicado en su departamento en el 221B minutos después que la llamada se cortara..._

¡Lo habían encontrado rápidamente!, una sensación de alivio comenzó a surgir en mí, sensación que murió cuando vi la mirada de Mycroft.

 _-Los muebles que el doctor estaba moviendo, no eran para mudanza como yo había creído erróneamente, los estaba acomodando discretamente cerca de las entradas y ventanas del piso, para dificultar el acceso al departamento, él sabía que yo lo estaba vigilando, el planeo "eso" desde semanas atrás probablemente..._

-Por favor, Mycroft...-no supe en que momento había comenzado a llorar, mis manos estaban temblado sin control- dime que John no se...-la palabra se negaba a salir de mis labios

Esa era la única opción posible, a mi mente llega el arma que siempre cargaba John consigo, esa arma que me había salvado tantas veces, esa arma no podría haber matado a John, ¿verdad?

 _-El arma se la había quitado poco después de tu "caída", quería evitar precisamente eso, no se disparó Sherlock..._

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por Mycroft -¿Qué hizo? –algo dentro de mi quería saber la verdad, otra parte mía no quería saber nada.

 _-Sherlock..._ \- mi hermano me miraba con tristeza, él se sentía culpable por esto.

-Por favor, Mycroft...necesito saberlo...

 _-El doctor se colgó...los muebles estorbando las entradas hicieron que el rescate tardara en llegar a él..._

Lleve mis manos a mi cara tratando de contener los sollozos.

-¿Donde?

 _-Sherlock, esa información no creo que tenga importancia, aún tengo que contarte algo más importante..._

-¡DONDE!-grite completamente fuera de sí

- _En tu habitación..._

Mi respiración se detuvo, eso no podía ser verdad, John no había hecho eso, Mycroft solo estaba molestándome, mire a la ventana del coche, el trafico ocasionaba que avanzara a velocidad baja...

 _-Sherlock, necesito decirte algo más, por favor escúchame, es importante que lo sepas... John Watson ya no existe Sherlock, pero aun puedes..._

Sin darle oportunidad a mi hermano de continuar o de reaccionar abrí la puerta del coche y salte del mismo, debía ir al 221B de Baker Street, donde John estaba, John debía estar ahí, lo que Mycroft decía no era real, era todo una mentira...debía serlo, escuche vagamente su intento por convencerme de regresar al coche, eche a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Comencé a pensar en cómo sería la reacción de John al verme.

John estaría sentado leyendo el periódico mientras bebía una taza de té como todas las mañanas, cuando me viera entrar al 221B probablemente tiraría su taza al suelo, se acercaría a mí, posiblemente me golpearía primero y después me preguntaría que había pasado.

Yo comenzaría a contarle todo, como fingí mi muerte, como lo hice para salvarlos, lo mucho que lo había extrañado, le confesaría que lo amaba...

Él debía estar ahí, una sensación de mareo afectaba mi equilibrio, provocando que cayera varias veces, mi estómago estaba completamente revuelto, sentía mi corazón latir sin control, mi mente no funcionaba correctamente, erre el camino muchas veces, hasta que por fin reconocí la calle, vi todos los lugares por los que John y yo anduvimos.

Había vuelto a donde pertenecía, solo unas calles más, unas calles más y estaría en mi hogar...

Llegue frente al edificio, saque la llave que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que la cerradura no hubiese sido cambiada, el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban mis oídos, la llave entro sin problemas, la gire conteniendo la respiración, la puerta abrió lentamente, todo lucia igual, entre y azoté la puerta tras de mí, sujete el pasamanos de la escalera y comencé a subir lentamente, esos pequeños escalones nunca me habían parecido tan difíciles.

Metí la llave en la puerta que me conduciría a mi hogar, esta entro sin problemas, la gire y empuje la puerta...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me animan a apurarme a escribir!


	3. Capitulo 3 - Reencuentro

**Notas:**

Cuando escribo suelo meterme en el personaje, para saber que sentiría y como actuaría en una situación así, por lo que para escribir este capítulo tuve que poner música depresiva para entrar en el papel.

Por cierto, aprendí a usar el guion largo, también cambie un poco la manera en la que narro, espero les guste el cambio.

Quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero al final me quedo esto, prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo.

Disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

La puerta se abre completamente.

Cierro los ojos temeroso de lo que pueda encontrar, el dar veracidad a las palabras de Mycroft me aterra —Él está vivo—. Me digo en voz alta para apartar los miedos que desean invadirme, el sonido de mi corazón martillea mis oídos, me quedo varios minutos quieto en el marco de la puerta sin saber si entrar o quedarme aquí, no escucho ruido en el interior, parece que no hay nadie, mis manos tiemblan sin parar a causa de los nervios.

Es tan difícil el simple hecho de querer abrir los ojos, no quiero que la realidad me golpee, mi mundo no podría soportar el perder a John, él es todo para mí, un hogar, un ancla a la realidad…John me hace humano… me hace sentir… ¿Qué sería de mi sin John?, ¿Este dolor lo había sentido John?, me siento la peor escoria del mundo, ¿Como pude hacer que John sintiera esto?

Después de un tiempo que sentí extremadamente largo abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrando a primera vista que el lugar luce similar a como estaba antes de irme, los muebles son los mismos, algunos han sido reacomodados un poco tratando que tengan su posición original, otros han sido completamente reacondicionados y una ligera capa de polvo cubre algunos muebles hasta donde puedo ver.

Dudoso doy un paso adelante, como si temiera que el piso fuera a explotar, debo saber si John esta…si él esta…un sonido estrangulado brota de mi garganta ante mis propios pensamientos.

Me adentro entre pasos temblorosos y comienzo a observar cada rincón, mis pertenencias siguen ahí, al igual que los muebles parecen a ver sido movidas continuamente por alguien...pero las cosas de John… ¡Las cosas de John no están!, es como si fuera el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo no lo fuera, como si la parte de John hubiera sido removida y cambiada por alguien más.

Soy incapaz de seguir viendo, me siento en el que antes fuera mi sillón y llevo mis manos a mi cara mientras lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, no entiendo nada de lo que veo, no puedo deducir correctamente que está pasando.

¿Dónde está John?

Pasan algunos minutos más, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta exterior abrirse de golpe, para después ser azotada al cerrarse y pasos corriendo por la escalera, reconozco esos pasos…Mycroft ha llegado por mí, lo miro ligeramente atreves de mis pestañas empapadas.

Apenas entra por la puerta que he dejado abierta, me da un rápido vistazo y se gira mirando alrededor, después de que deducir que estoy solo se sienta a un lado de mí. Luce agitado a causa de haber corrido por las escaleras.

Me observa en silencio, mientras normaliza su respiración.

—Myc…— mi hermano coloca su mano en mi hombro pidiéndome silencio.

— _Perdóname, desde que paso lo del doctor pensé en miles de formas en cómo decírtelo, sabía que lo tomarías mal y deseaba evitarte el sufrimiento_ —suspira— _pero como puedes apreciar falle estrepitosamente, mi mal manejo del tema hizo que tuvieras información a medias y realizaras tu propia deducción errónea._

— ¿Deducción errónea?

— _Quería evitarte un sufrimiento mayor y al final yo mismo lo provoque, por eso deseaba hablar de este tema en un lugar más tranquilo y quería que me escucharas hasta el final._

— ¡¿Qué es en lo que equivoque Mycroft?! ¡¿Qué es lo que en verdad paso?!

Me aferre a las solapas del traje de tres piezas de Mycroft como si la vida se me fuera en ello, es la primera vez que siento que equivocarme podría ser algo bueno.

— _Seré breve, quiero tener esta plática más a fondo en un mejor lugar, Sherlock, aparte de que preferiría que nos vayamos antes de que la persona que vive actualmente aquí llegue…_

El sonido de la puerta exterior volviéndose a abrir hace que Mycroft se sobresalte y deje de hablar, parece preocupado, puedo ver que está planeando algo velozmente, la puerta vuelve a ser cerrada para después oír pasos sobre la escalera.

Pasos que me resultan completamente familiares, jamás podría olvidar esos pasos… ¡Son los pasos de John!

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Mire a Mycroft pero el parecía estar en shock.

Iba a levantarme del sillón para ir a recibirlo pero la mano de Mycroft en mi hombro me impidió moverme.

— _¡Sígueme la corriente!—_ susurra, lo miro sin entender de que me está hablando — _Si te importa tanto el doctor Watson como creo que lo hace, me harás caso, te prometo que después te explicare todo con sumo detalle, pero por ahora por favor escúchame, no tenemos tiempo._

Asiento con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza, mientras me encuentro completamente confundido, Mycroft me pasa un pañuelo rápidamente por la cara retirando mis lágrimas, lo escucho maldecir quedamente, algo muy inusual en él.

— _Hagas lo que hagas actúa como si esta fuera la primera vez que se conocen. Esto será sumamente duro para ti, pero por favor sopórtalo, es por su bien._

Mi corazón vuelve a martillear mis oídos, el miedo vuelve a mi pecho, ¿Qué es a lo que Mycroft teme?, ¿Por qué tengo que actuar frente a John?, escucho los pasos subir lentamente.

— _¿Qué demonios?_ —escucho a John maldecir por las escaleras para después aparecer por la puerta, él da un breve vistazo al interior, pasa su vista sobre mí y después la detiene sobre Mycroft.

John camina hasta pararse frente a nosotros, frunce el ceño y se queda mirándonos pensativo.

Mientras él hace eso, yo paso mi mirada sobre cada rasgo suyo, John ahora tiene el pelo más largo, no lo ha recortado posiblemente en varios meses, tiene una barba y bigote de algunas semanas atrás, hay ojeras profundas debajo de sus ojos indicativo de insomnio o pesadillas nocturnas, siento un gran alivio recorrerme cada centímetro del cuerpo, seguramente ahora estoy sonriendo como un loco, pero eso no es lo importante.

¡Él está vivo!

Pero no parece sorprendido de verme…ni siquiera molesto…algo anda mal…

— _¿Puedo preguntar Señor Gatiss, el por qué esta allanando mi departamento?, otra vez..._

— _¡Señor Harrison, bienvenido!, lamento importunarlo a esta hora, era algo de suma importancia_ — comenta Mycroft en respuesta.

John suelta un profundo suspiro.

— _No se preocupe Señor Gatiss, ya me he acostumbrado a sus visitas impredecibles, pero por lo menos espero que las realice cuando yo esté presente_ — respondió John mientras entraba a la cocina— _¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?_ —comencé a escuchar el ruido de las estanterías al abrirse y cerrarse, John estaba buscando que ofrecernos — _¿té o café?, lamento no tener nada más por el momento, no he ido de compras recientemente…_

— _No es necesario Señor Harrison, es una visita rápida_ — responde Mycroft

John regreso de la cocina y retirando algunos objetos de su usual sillón tomo asiento frente a nosotros.

— _Lo lamento_ — dijo avergonzado mientras me observaba — _soy un pésimo prospecto a compañero de piso, ¿No es así?—_ hizo un ademan mostrando el desorden de la habitación.

— ¿Compañero de piso?

La pregunta escapa de mis labios sin poder contenerla. No logro comprender que es lo que es esta situación, ¿Por qué John actúa así?

— _Sí, supongo que por eso está aquí, ¿Señor…?_ — John me mira esperando una respuesta

Un escalofrió me recorre lentamente la columna, ¿John no sabe quién soy?, estoy seguro que mis ojos están completamente abiertos con horror, siento mis manos volver a temblar, es la primera vez que siento que estoy por tener un colapso nervioso o un ataque de pánico.

— _Perdón por no presentarlos antes, ¡Que modales los míos!—_ Mycroft inmediatamente me señala y posa su mano otra vez sobre mi hombro y me da un apretón tranquilizador — _Este es William Scott un conocido mío, trabaja como detective y ayuda a Scotland Yard en algunos casos_.

Mycroft giro para verme directamente a los ojos, pude ver que trataba de calmarme y me indicaba que era el momento de que comenzara a actuar, que después me explicaría todo.

— _William te presento al señor John Harrison, es escritor de cuentos de suspenso y ahora está haciendo un proyecto para una novela de detectives, espero grandes cosas de él._

— _No es para tanto, no soy tan bueno_ —responde avergonzado— _es un placer conocerlo Señor Scott._

—El placer es todo mío— Le sonrió abiertamente aunque el dolor se encuentra fluyendo en todo mi interior.

— _William a estado fuera de Londres por un largo tiempo, por lo que no tiene un lugar donde regresar y recordé que usted estaba buscando compañero de piso así que le propuse a William venir a echar un vistazo al departamento y que el decidiera si era de su agrado._

John se giró a verme, estaba esperando mi respuesta, sentí mi boca de repente completamente seca, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de tener un colapso, inhale lo más disimuladamente posible y exhale sutilmente para tranquilizarme.

—El lugar es acogedor. Yo tampoco soy un compañero ideal, suelo tocar el violín a altas horas de la noche y paso largos periodos sin hablar, si esto no le molesta me agradaría compartir piso con usted.

John me sonríe, cuanto extrañe esos pequeños gestos suyos.

— _Por supuesto que no me molesta, particularmente amo el violín…_ —De repente John frunció el ceño y pareció aturdido por unos momentos como si no supiera donde estaba, Mycroft se tensó ligeramente a mi lado, John se recobró a los pocos segundos y continuo como si nada— _…puede mudarse cuando quiera, creo que el Señor Gatiss podrá darle una copia de la llave del departamento, ya que parece tener una para su propio uso personal_ —frunce el ceño en dirección a Mycroft— _mi casera está de vacaciones por lo que en el piso solo seremos los dos, espero tengamos una buena relación._

— _Le agradezco que se tomara su tiempo en atendernos Señor Harrison, por el momento nos retiraremos. Regresaremos después con los objetos personajes de William._

Me levante como un autómata detrás de Mycroft, le di la mano a John para despedirme, la calidez de su piel me recordó que esto era real, no estaba alucinando, baje en silencio las escaleras después de prometerle que regresaría, una vez fuera del edificio entre a uno de los carros de seguridad de Mycroft.

Un torrente de preguntas y dudas se arremolinaban en mi mente, quería respuestas.

Pero tenía miedo de lo que Mycroft tenía que decirme...

* * *

Chan chan chan

¿Qué es lo que tiene John?

¿Qué pasara en la casa de Mycroft?

¡Todas sus repuestas en el próximo capítulo!

Por favor dejen comentarios, críticas o tomatazos, amo ver comentarios suyos.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Verdades

**Notas:**

Espero que este capítulo no sea muy confuso.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, ¡los amo!

Disfruten este capítulo.

Dedicado a: TomLiKaulitz, azazazazzzza, lobezna_dark007 y Mellark Newman

* * *

 **Verdades**

El trascurso que duro desde que abandonamos el apartamento hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la casa de Mycroft trascurrió en completo silencio.

Una vez el auto aparco enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa de mi hermano, el chofer bajo y nos abrió la puerta permitiéndonos bajar del auto. Seguí silenciosamente a Mycroft mientras él abría las puertas y después me conducía a su sala de estar.

Me senté en el primer sillón que tenía a mi alcance mientras Mycroft se dirigía a su mini bar.

— ¿Quieres algo de whisky?— ofreció mostrándome la botella de la bebida.

—Sí, necesito un trago fuerte en este momento y tal vez también un cigarro.

Mycroft rebusco en un cajón y después de unos momentos me arrojo una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, sin problemas los atrape en vuelo. Tome uno de los cigarros y lentamente lo lleve a mi boca para después prenderlo, la primer calada fue arrebatadora, exhale lentamente el humo mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, si seguía alterado no podría entender nada de lo que me dijera.

Varios minutos después Mycroft me tendió el vaso de whisky y coloco frente a mí la botella sobre una mesilla frente al sillón donde. Él espero pacientemente a que acabara de fumar, dando ligeros tragos a su propio vaso de whisky. Una vez apague el cigarro mi hermano aclaro su garganta indicándome que iba comenzar el relato.

—Bueno... empecemos.

Di un trago rápido a mi bebida provocando que el calor del alcohol martirizara mi garganta, comencé a prepararme mentalmente para aceptar toda la información que Mycroft iba a brindarme hasta el final, no quería volver a malentender nada, no quería volver a sentir que mi mundo se hacía pedazos.

—Como ya te he dicho, el doctor Watson me llamo antes de intentar suicidarse, inmediatamente mensajee a Anthea y ella movilizo a los agentes que vigilaban al doctor, el rescate demoro varios minutos a causa del bloqueo en las entradas pero al final lograron entrar. Tardaron poco en encontrarlo en tu habitación, afortunadamente se encontraba en el segundo periodo de ahorcamiento. Lo cargaron para evitar que su peso siguiera cortando sus vías respiratorias y procedieron a cortar la soga que rodeaba su cuello, después de bajarlo le dieron respiración artificial para evitar daños por falta de oxigenación. Estaba inconsciente pero estable cuando la ambulancia llego.

No pude contener el estremecimiento que me recorrió, si hubieran tardado solo un poco más...

—Me encontraba junto a Gregory cuando ingresaron al doctor Watson al hospital en una camilla. Para evitar el riesgo de daño cerebral le colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno en su traslado en la ambulancia, su piel aún estaba sumamente pálida y sufría ligeros espasmos a causa de la falta de oxígeno al cerebro. Fue ingresado en un cuarto privado y procedieron a normalizar sus convulsiones y elevar su presión arterial. Pedí que le realizaran un encefalograma para ver que no hubiera daño cerebral, los análisis no revelaron ningún daño en el cerebro— hizo una pausa para analizar mis reacciones, probablemente quería evitar que volviera a tener un ataque de nervios.

Suspire aliviado. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Estuvo sedado varios días por decisión del médico que lo trató, ya que deseaba que su garganta estuviera en mejores condiciones antes de que despertara. Decidió suministrarle vía intravenosa dosis de solución salina para mantenerlo hidratado y morfina para reducir el dolor en los músculos de la garganta provocado por el daño de la soga.

Vi que bajaba la mirada y la posaba en su vaso, era un claro ejemplo de incomodidad, algo de lo que estaba por decir lo hacía sentir incomodo, tal vez culpable.

—Cuando estuvo al fin consiente lloraba en todo momento, prácticamente no comía nada y no quería hablar con nadie (aparte de que por el daño en la garganta no podía hablar mucho) — le dio un trago rápido a su vaso y prosiguió —Me encontraba con Gregory y la Sra. Hudson cuando el medico nos informó que por sus síntomas el doctor Watson sufría de depresión crónica, nos comentó que comenzarían a darle los antidepresivos para contrarrestar su estado de ánimo.

Mycroft tomo la botella que había estado olvidada sobre la mesilla y la acerco a mi vaso para comenzar a llenarlo. No noté en que momento me había bebido todo su contenido.

—Gregory y yo consideramos que sería bueno mantener vigilancia en el doctor Watson mientras se encontraba deprimido. Queríamos evitar que volviera a atentar contra su vida. Por lo que decidí que siempre abrían dos agentes vigilándolo en todo momento.

Terminó de llenar mi vaso para comenzar a rellenar el suyo.

Me sentí algo estúpido por no haber escuchado hasta el final la primera vez que me lo contó, pero eso no explicaba la actual situación de John. Tenía muchas dudas, pero decidí que sería mejor no interrumpir hasta que mi hermano acabara.

—El doctor Watson comenzaba a lucir más tranquilo, trataba de visitarlo a menudo, pero debido a mis responsabilidades había días en que no lo podía ver, lo mismo pasaba con Gregory. Tu casera era la que pasaba más tiempo con él. Su estado de salud estaba progresando de buena manera hasta que ella apareció.

— ¿Ella? —¿A quién se estaba refiriendo Mycroft?

—Harriet Watson —dijo con un tono que demostraba un total desprecio hacia la hermana de John.

—Ella y John no se hablan, ¿quién le aviso? ¿Por qué fue a verlo?

—Ella es su pariente, por lo que el hospital decidió contactarla para avisarle que su hermano estaba internado sin consultarnos a nosotros, creyeron estúpidamente que el verla se animaría. Me sorprende lo incompetente del personal de ese hospital, era absolutamente obvio en las grabaciones que Harriet iba sumamente alcoholizada cuando arribo al hospital —cada palabra que decía estaba enmarcada de un profundo desprecio a la mujer —.Desconozco el motivo por el que ella fue a verlo en un principio, probablemente solo quería ver que su hermano estuviera bien, pero al final no fue una visita agradable.

Vi como fruncía los labios y apretaba el vaso que tenía en su mano. Algo malo había pasado en esa visita.

—Los agentes que estaban vigilando al doctor Watson me informaron que los hermanos tuvieron una discusión sumamente fuerte sobre ti, Harriet creyó todas las mentiras que habían dicho de ti y le dijo a su hermano que tú solo lo habías utilizado a tu conveniencia y comenzaron a insultarse, el doctor Watson se alteró mucho en la discusión, por lo que los agentes decidieron sacar a Harriet del cuarto para que él se tranquilizara, ella opuso resistencia y al final ellos la tuvieron que arrastrar fuera del cuarto— Mycroft me miro a los ojos y vi dolor en su mirada.

Mi hermano, al que llamaban el hombre de hielo estaba sufriendo. Me prepare mentalmente para el futuro golpe que sabía estaba por llegar.

—El doctor Watson aprovecho los minutos en que los hombres salieron con su hermana para acercarse a su atril para suero y aumentar su dosis de morfina a un punto letal.

El vaso que tenía en mis manos resbalo y se rompió en varios fragmentos al golpear el suelo. Sentía como me faltaba la respiración, no podía respirar bien, comencé desesperadamente a dar bocanadas tratando de introducir aire a mis pulmones. Comencé asentir una opresión en el pecho. ¿Esto había sentido John mientras la soga apretaba su garganta? Dolía, dolía demasiado, lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

—¡Tranquilízate Sherlock!— Mycroft me sujeto por los hombros —Ya viste que el sigue vivo. ¡Todo está bien!, Ahora trata de calmarte— me abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarme —respira despacio, no te desesperes, todo está bien.

Lentamente sentí como el aire al fin llegaba a mis pulmones, pero el dolor en ellos aún seguía latente —Gracias— dije con una extraña voz ronca y le regrese el abrazo, estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que el decidió que me encontraba mejor y se sentó junto a mí.

Vi que estaba dudando de continuar.

—Dímelo Mycroft, será peor si no se todo lo que ha pasado— mis palabras parecieron convencerlo.

—Una enfermera haciendo rondas se percató del decrecimiento de los signos vitales del doctor Watson y fue llevado de emergencia al quirófano. Tuvo un colapso respiratorio, por lo que tuvo que hacérsele una traqueotomía para suministrarle oxígeno de forma artificial a causa de que su músculos estaban completamente adormecidos por la morfina y era incapaz de respirar por el mismo (eso sin contar las lesiones graves que aún tenía en el cuello a causa de su ahorcamiento que impidieron el que le realizaran una entubación).

Le fue inyectada una dosis de naloxona de 4 mg por vía intravenosa para aliviar la depresión respiratoria. Cuando arribe al hospital, Gregory, me dijo que el doctor Watson estaba en coma pero que su estado de salud volvía a estar estable.— se recargo contra el respaldo del sofá como si estuviera agotado.

Por un momento mi hermano lucio varias años más viejo. Esta situación lo tenía sumamente afectado.

—Estuvo en coma por unas semanas. Cuando salió del coma actuaba normal, no parecía haber nada malo en él, el medico dejó que tuviera visitas una vez que se aseguró de que él estaba estable y nos dijo que él estaba algo "confundido" pero que se recobraría. Gregory y tú casera fueron los que entraron a verlo.

—¿Confundido?

Mycroft me dio una tensa sonrisa, y volvió a tomar un trago de su whisky.

—"Cuando entramos a verlo él nos miró con curiosidad, no parecía que supiera quienes éramos, estaba confundido, cuando la Sra. Hudson le comenzó a explicar quién era y lo que había pasado comenzó a gritar que mentíamos y que él no era quien nosotros creíamos. Hablando con el medico nos comunicó que posiblemente John sufría una amnesia retrógrada y que posiblemente en unos días recuperaría la memoria", eso es lo que Gregory me contó que paso cuando volvió a ver al doctor Watson.

—¿Entonces John tiene amnesia y por eso cree ser alguien más?— comente intrigado

—No, eso no es del todo correcto aunque tienes la idea, como te decía al principio los médicos diagnosticaron amnesia retrógrada, pero después me di cuenta que su diagnóstico era erróneo. Él no tenía incapacidad de recordar eventos o personas, era simplemente que él no había vivido nada de eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hable con él, o mejor dicho lo escuche, ya que apenas verme empezó a decirme una cátedra sobre quien era y que se había visto en medio de un accidente cuando iba a ver a su editor.

—¿Accidente?— pregunte —¿Qué accidente?

—Nunca ha dicho que accidente fue, ni que paso. Pero todo lo que me contó era tan realista. Si no hubiera sabido de antemano que él era John Watson juraría que él era en verdad John Harrison. Para que él no se sintiera tan perdido le dije que yo era él editor que él iba a ver y que me había enterado de su accidente, me invente una nueva identidad como Mark Gatiss editor de novelas. Eso pareció alegrarle, probablemente ya estaba harto de que lo trataron con John Watson. Le dije que aclararía todo el malentendido— tomo otro trago de whisky —Hable con una psicóloga de renombre para que fuera a examinarlo y le conté la información que él me había dicho.

Mycroft dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia su pecho y un profundo suspiro broto de sus labios.

—La psicóloga me dio su veredicto. El doctor Watson está padeciendo un estado de fuga, una clase de amnesia en la que el individuo no recuerda una parte o la totalidad de su vida y no sabe quién es. Y por ello da lugar a la creación de una nueva identidad. La psicóloga cree que el estado de fuga del doctor Watson lo está protegiendo del suicidio y lo ayuda a escapar de su dolor. — se giró en el sillón y me vio a la cara fijamente—Y la personalidad que creo para escapar de su realidad fue John Harrison un escritor -por cierto es un escritor muy bueno-, hijo único, sin familiares vivos, jamás estudio medicina, ni fue a la guerra. Se le sometió a un tratamiento para que regresara a su personalidad real, pero..., no fue bien, el reaccionaba de manera violenta cuando algo lo hacía dudar de su nueva personalidad y temas con tu nombre y cosas relacionadas a ti lo hacían atentar contra si mismo. Al final optamos por dejarle seguir con su nueva personalidad —dijo con un tono culposo, no hacia mí, se culpaba a si mismo.

—Lo dejaron vivir alucinando— susurre

—No, simplemente aceptamos que Harrison existiera para que el doctor Watson pudiera seguir viviendo. Use mis influencias para crear la identidad de John Harrison y ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, cree un mundo donde él podía vivir sin que su ilusión se destruyera. Lentamente nos dimos cuenta de que había palabras que desencadenaban su crisis de identidad y procedimos a evitarlas.

Mycroft se levantó del sillón y avanzo hasta un mueble cercano y extrajo un folder del mismo, después regreso a su posición anterior y me lo tendió en las manos.

—Estas son las palabras que más detonaban sus crisis, con el tiempo estas crisis han reducido, pero preferimos evitarlas de ser posible.

—¿Detonaban?— Dije mientras abría el folder.

—Sí, detonaban, ya que tú usaste una y el pareció asimilarla, incluso tú debiste darte cuenta de ese momento.

—¡Cuando dije que yo tocaba el violín! El parecía aturdido.

—Sí, el solía sobre reaccionar a eso, con el tiempo simplemente comenzó a decir que odiaba el violín, pero cuando tú lo mencionaste el acepto que le gustaba, creo que viviendo con él podrás conseguir que él regrese a la normalidad.

¿Está bien que vuelva a vivir con John después de hacerlo sufrir tanto?

.

.

* * *

Hola a los que llegaron hasta aqui!

Gracias por leer este fic.

Lo que sufre john es mas o menos esto:

El estado de fuga, también llamado fuga disociativa, es una clase de amnesia en la que el individuo que la padece sufre una o más "salidas" de su personalidad de manera repentina e inesperada, es decir, que no recuerda una parte o la totalidad de su vida pasada y no sabe quién es. Ello puede dar lugar a la creación de una nueva identidad.

La fuga disociativa es un episodio que se puede dar una o más veces en un mismo individuo, pero si se hace recurrente, debería asociarse con un trastorno disociativo de identidad.

El problema viene cuando el estado de fuga concluye, ya que la persona se ve inmersa en una situación de la cual no tiene memoria y que le aflige, avergüenza y puede despertar impulsos suicidas o agresivos.

Durante la fuga, las personas tienen una apariencia normal y no llaman la atención. Sin embargo, en algún momento pueden volverse conscientes de su pérdida de memoria o presentar confusión con respecto a su propia identidad.

La fuga disociativa de debe a posibles causas, entre las que destacan:

· El cumplimiento de deseos (por ejemplo, escapar del y comenzar una nueva vida).

· Los sentimientos de rechazo o de separación.

· Un fuerte shock (accidentes de trafico, abusos sexuales, acoso...)

· En estos casos, el estado de fuga puede proteger a la persona del , o ayudarle a escapar de situaciones dolorosas o traumáticas.

¡Dudas, criticas, comentarios, soy toda oidos!


	5. Capitulo 5 - Regreso a casa

**Notas:**

¡Hola a todos los que siguen este fic!

Perdón la demora, tuve un ligero bloqueo con este fic.

Antes tenía mis dudas de si este fic era de su agrado debido a los pocos comentarios que tiene, pero las visitas fantasmas del fic no son tan malas: ha pasado de las 650 vistas en fanfiction y las 100 en wattpad.

Al principio estaba un poco insegura sobre la trama de este fic, por eso supongo, que aun siendo mi segundo fic quedó peor que el primero, pero ahora me ha llegado la inspiración de que es lo que quiero hacer con este fic.

Espero ir mejorando cada vez más y poderles dar un capitulo con mejor calidad.

* * *

 **Regreso a casa**

 **Sherlock**

Estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta del 221B sin saber si entrar o huir de ahí. Llevaba algunas cajas con ropa nueva y otros objetos. Mycroft me había insistido en que llevar estas cosas me haría parecer una persona normal que se está mudando y no una persona rara.

Después de un largo debate interno y de que varias personas me mirarán raro, decidí que lo mejor era entrar y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Debía buscar un modo de regresar a John a la realidad.

Metí la llave en la entrada, una vez que abrí cargue las cajas en una pila y me introduje con dificultad en el piso, me gire y cerré con una patada la puerta. Miré de soslayo el departamento de la Señora Hudson, Mycroft me había dicho que ella lo había pasado muy mal con lo de John; había intentado ayudarle a recordar cosas pero solo conseguía alterarlo más, Mycroft me comentó que medio mes atrás, _Harrison_ había tenido una crisis sumamente fuerte, fue tan caótica que los nervios de la señora Hudson no pudieron resistirlo más y tuvo que irse a vivir con su hermana por un tiempo para que su salud no peligrará.

Escuchaba ruido preveniente del piso superior, Harrison parecía estar haciendo algo…

 _Harrison_ … la nueva manera en la que la gente llamaba a _mi John_ , la nueva manera en la que yo también había comenzado a llamarlo, no me creía capaz de poder llamarlo John sin romperme frente a él.

Era irónico que está nueva personalidad de John hubiera elegido ponerse ese nombre, aunque tal vez había sido en honor a mí, internamente quería aferrarme a esa idea. Aún recordaba la primera vez que escuche el nombre de "John Harrison", John había comprado una película que era el reboot de una serie que él amaba profundamente y me rogó que la viéramos juntos, al final termine accediendo a verla.

Mientras introducía el disco al reproductor, me explico que no necesitaba haber visto la primer película para poder entenderla y que si tenía problemas él me explicaría quien era quien. Le comenté que probablemente deduciría el final de la película a los pocos minutos, me sonrió y dijo que si me atrevía a contarle como iba a terminar la película, él se encargaría de desmembrarme y esconder mis restos donde nadie los encontrará.

Fui incapaz de saber cómo terminaría la película, todas mis deducciones fueron destrozadas en cuanto el personaje llamado John Harrison se desenmascaro y dijo que su verdadero nombre era Khan, esté hecho jamás se lo confesé a John.

Al parecer esa parte de la película hacia homenaje a la serie original, porque John sujetó fuertemente mi hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras no paraba de decir frases como: no puedo creerlo, es maravilloso, sorprendente y un sin número más de elogios al personaje. Internamente comencé a odiar a ese tal Khan, yo era el único al que John debía elogiar.

Cuando la película acabó, John se mofó de mi cuándo le confesé que Khan me caía mal.

" _¿No te agrado khan?, pues yo considero que se parece mucho a ti, aunque también te pareces a Spock; pensándolo bien, eres una mezcla rara de ambos Sherlock, pero físicamente te pareces al actor que interpreto a Khan. La próxima vez que vayamos de incognitos tu podrás ser Khan y yo John Harrison, ¿Qué te parece?"_

Nunca pudimos usar esos nombres, Moriarty se encargó de impedírnoslo. Y ahora estábamos en medio de esta situación.

Había estudiado en las horas que pase en casa de Mycroft todo lo que puede sobre la fuga disociativa, las causas y tratamientos. Era preocupante que de está amnesia no existieran aun soluciones o tratamientos alentadores.

La mayoría de tratamientos decían que debía recabarse toda la información de la verdadera identidad del sujeto que sufría la fuga y tratar de recordarle quien era en verdad; esa era la principal razón de que Mycroft considerará que mi convivencia con Harrison ayudaría a traer de vuelta a John. Podría jactarme de que no existe nadie en el mundo que lo conozca mejor que yo.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba de su estado era el tiempo que llevaba en él, las fugas suelen durar unas horas o días y desaparecen por sí solas, por lo que el deterioro en el paciente es pasajero. En las fugas prolongadas, pueden surgir complicaciones, sobre todo en personalidades problemáticas.

Esté era mi mayor problema, no existía un perfil sobre Harrison, por lo que no podía saber qué clase de personalidad tenía y cómo repercutía en John. La única información que existía, indicaba que Harrison parecía ser introvertido ya que no solía vérsele salir con nadie, ni hacer amigos; pero en varias ocasiones desaparecía por varios días o hasta semanas del departamento, los agentes que Mycroft había puesto para vigilarlo eran unos incompetentes que a las pocas calles siempre lo perdían, por lo que no se sabía a donde iba o lo que hacía.

Con un suspiro de cansancio comencé a subir la escalera que conducía al primer piso. Antes de que las dudas volvieran a carcomer mi mente, atravesé el umbral de la puerta y me encontré de frente con una escena sumamente sorprendente.

Harrison estaba de espaldas vistiendo solamente unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sugerente capa de sudor cubría su piel. Después de la sorpresa inicial de ver ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado mostrarse de esa manera tan sugerente, fue cuando me percate que Harrison estaba reacomodando los muebles (irónicamente los estaba regresando a su posición original de cuando vivía con John).

Coloqué las cajas en el suelo y me recargué en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo trabajar, fue hasta después de varios minutos que Harrison notó mi presencia.

— ¡Señor Scott, no lo esperaba tan temprano!

Si ver su espalda me había parecido sorprendente, ver su torso me dejó sin habla. Sabía que John tenía una buena figura a consecuencia de su entrenamiento en el ejército, pero jamás había podido presenciarla con mis propios ojos a causa de sus molestos suéteres. Tenía el torso perfectamente marcado, tuve que apretar fuertemente mis manos a mis costados para evitar tocar esa piel.

Debía controlarme, él no es _mi John_ , solo es una persona extraña usando el cuerpo de _mi John_. Inhale profundamente, era hora de actuar.

—Buenos días señor Harrison, lamento interrumpirle y puede llamarme William, no sea tan formal conmigo.

Era tan extraño el tener que actuar frente a Harrison, sentía que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a John.

Harrison me sonríe y tomando un pañuelo de uno de los sillones comienza a secarse el sudor. Contuve el aliento ante semejante vista.

—Solo llámame Harrison, no me agrada mucho mi nombre de pila…, —frunció levemente el ceño y lamio sus labios de la misma manera en que John hacía cuando algo le incomodaba —es… raro —arrojó el pañuelo al suelo y colocó sus manos sobre el borde de su pantalón de mezclilla —y concuerdo contigo dejemos de hablarnos de usted.

Avanzo lentamente en mi dirección, sorteando algunos pequeños montículos de basura.

—Tenía el lugar un poco abandonado, por lo que pensé que era un buen momento para limpiar, ¿Cómo está quedando?

Observe con curiosidad la sala, a diferencia del día anterior el lugar esta visiblemente cambiado, ya no había polvo en los muebles y parecía más acogedor.

—Se ve mucho mejor.

—Gracias —se paró justo frente a mí, mientras una amplia sonrisa y una mirada calculadora aparecían en sus rostro, por alguna razón tuve un mal presentimiento —. Ahora somos compañeros de piso, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Y como buen compañero, la responsabilidad del piso es de los dos, ¿me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo correcto —no sabía a donde quería llegar, estaba recalcando lo obvio.

—Muy bien, entonces no hay problema en que te pongas a limpiar juntó conmigo.

—Harrison, yo no limpio…

A diferencia de John, Harrison podía ser muy convincente, sigo preguntándome como logró convencerme de ponerme un delantal y lavar toda la vajilla. Sospecho que la voz del capitán Watson que Harrison usó, tuvo algo que ver.

…

—Lamento lo de John… —susurró Donovan mientras alzaba la cinta amarilla que rodeaba el edificio al cual Lestrade me había llamado.

Me agaché y crucé la línea policial para después mirar a Donovan extrañado, jamás espere un gesto así de su parte. Esperaba insultos o qué me dijera que era mi culpa, no esto. La mujer lucia sumamente apenada y avergonzada, muy diferente a cuando "reaparecí" vivo en el Yard y ella quiso estrangularme, a diferencia de la reacción de Anderson, él prácticamente se incoó a mis pies y rogó mi perdón, diciendo cuanto creía en mí, y sus hipótesis de como sobreviví a la caída; su cambio de personalidad había sido sorprendente, ahora ya no era tan idiota, pero seguía siendo igual de molesto.

—Greg nos llevó a verlo cuando empezó a actuar raro —bajó la mirada como si sus pies fueran sumamente interesantes —estuve presente en uno de sus ataques…, —su voz empezó a bajar de tono, tuve que acercarme a ella para poder escucharla —no es algo grató de ver, él luce tan confundido y después entra en pánico… —vi como lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, sabía que no éramos las personas favoritas de Donovan, por lo que verla así por John me afectó profundamente —Greg y yo tuvimos que sujetarlo antes de que se arrojara por la ventana…

Estuvo callada por varios minutos, minutos que aproveché para borrar las imágenes que la conversación había creado en mi mente.

—Debe ser difícil para ti… bueno yo… —tragó saliva antes de continuar —solo quiero decirte que… —de improviso Donovan me abrazó — ¡Bueno friki si necesitas apoyo en esto puedes contar con nosotros!

Solo pude asentir mecánicamente, después de algunos instantes ella me soltó y proseguí mi camino hasta dónde Lestrade me esperaba.

* * *

Agradezco de corazón a todo los que me han dejado comentario, es gracias a ustedes que está historia sigue.

Perdonen que el capítulo sea tan corto, les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo.

Sé que Anderson se supone que ya no trabaja en el Yard en la tercera temporada, pero me pareció bueno idea mantenerlo en su puesto, ya que John no puede ayudar ahora a Sherlock en sus casos y él necesitaría un forense.

P.D. Perdonen los acentos, aún no soy muy buena con ellos, estoy tratando de mejorar.

¡Estaré deseosa por leer sus comentarios, aunque sea un simple me gusta, me hacen el día!


End file.
